Fuel pumps may be used for example as high-pressure fuel pumps for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. In typical systems, a fuel pump may include a pump piston, a camshaft which has at least one cam, and a roller tappet which is arranged between the pump piston and the cam and which has a tappet body and a roller rotatably held thereon. The pump piston and the tappet body are movement-coupled with regard to movements in directions parallel to the piston longitudinal centerline. The roller stays in contact with the cam and a geometric reference line which forms a rectilinear elongation of the piston longitudinal centerline intersects the geometric axis of rotation of the roller. Finally, the tappet body has a tappet body longitudinal centerline which is parallel to the reference line.